Pink Stick
by nikkiRA
Summary: Complete/ 'It was saying, ‘haha, you thought you couldn’t conceive and now you’re pregnant with his child. What’re you going to do now?’'
1. Carlisle

**Yes, it's a Leah gets knocked up story, but there's actually a theory behind mine, which probably contradicts about seventeen medical studies, but whatever, I'm not a doctor. **

**Chapters will be about the reactions of people. This first chapter is called Carlisle. The next chapter is Seth. I'm going to tell you right now, the chapters aren't very long. Some of them are only drabbles, depending on who it is I'm writing about. **

**I'll also tell you right now- it won't be Blackwater. I don't think. It just won't happen. Sorry. **

* * *

The little pink plus sign on the stick she had just pissed on was mocking her. It was staring up at her, laughing. It was saying, 'haha, you thought you couldn't conceive and now you're pregnant with his child. What're you going to do now?' She wanted to throw the stick against the wall, so she did, because some things she still had control over. Then she took another one and chugged half a glass of water and sat down on the toilet and tried not to pee on her hand for the third time that day.

The pink plus sign shone up at her again, and this time it was saying, 'third times the charm, right? What're you going to do now?"

That was the million dollar question, wasn't it?

---

Leah hadn't gone anywhere near the Cullen house since Nessie had grown up and she and Jacob had went on their way, skipping down the path to eternity, holding hands and singing about how perfect their lives were. She stayed firmly in La Push, far away from the vampires and their smell and their creepy little mutant daughter. But now here she was, walking towards their stupid perfect home, and she had never wanted to phase more in her life, but she couldn't. Not if there was really something living inside of her. So she walked all the way there, trying not to think about another time, when she had walked this path with him by her side and she had thought that maybe, just maybe, somebody might fight for her.

She knew better now.

She put a hand on her flat stomach. She just couldn't imagine it. She couldn't imagine swelling up like a balloon, morning sickness, random cravings. She couldn't imagine something living inside of her. Especially not a child. Especially not _his _child.

The smell assaulted her nose and she crinkled it, and all too soon the house was in her line of vision and Jesus, if he was there she would just have to turn back around.

She leaped up the steps and rapped three times on the door. In less then a second it opened, showing a tall, beautiful, blond woman who was glaring at her in contempt.

"Yes?"

Leah brought herself up to her full height and smiled when she towered over her. Rosalie glared at her.

"I need to speak to Carlisle," Leah told her, happy it hadn't been Edward who had answered the door, because there was absolutely no way she could have controlled her thoughts.

Rosalie gave her one last look before spinning around. Carlisle was at the door in a blink of an eye.

"What can I do for you?" He asked, smiling kindly, and Leah felt herself relax, just a little. If there was one vampire on this planet she didn't mind, it was Carlisle.

"I need to talk to you, preferably in private."

He nodded, following her out of the door. The question bit at her tongue, swirled around her teeth, fought to get out of her mouth, but she wouldn't let it. She wouldn't let it, she wouldn't let a vampire- even one she maybe didn't mind- know that she wasn't over it yet. She would not allow herself to ask whether Jacob was there.

Carlisle didn't stop walking for a while, and Leah wondered just how advanced his families hearing was. She wondered why he hadn't asked her to phase so they could run together and get there faster.

And then she realised he had led her to the hospital.

"How...?" She asked, her eyes growing wide. Carlisle put a hand just behind her back, not quite touching her, and led her through the doors.

"Edward heard your thoughts. I figured I would wait until we were here to tell you I knew. Less chance of you running away," he said, smiling at a woman who had called out a greeting to him. He led Leah into a room with an ultrasound. She halted at the door.

"Oh no. I'm not ready for this."

"Leah-"

"You can't just expect me to submit to this without knowing what's going on! I haven't gotten my period in years, and you suddenly expect me to just act like this isn't scaring the shit out of me?!"

Carlisle nodded. Then he asked, "Why did you decide to take a pregnancy test, Leah?"

Leah sighed, sitting down in a chair. "I was throwing up a lot."

"And you immediately jumped to pregnancy?"

Leah glared up at him. "What, are you a psychiatrist now, too?"

Carlisle smiled. "Well, I have studied psychiatry."

Leah groaned. "The only thing I want to know is _how is this possible?"_

Carlisle crouched down in front of her. "I have a theory. I don't know how plausible it is, but it's a theory."

Leah shifted.

"My theory is that you're body has been going through the normal menstrual cycle, however, due to the accelerated nature of healing that takes place because of your species, your body has healed itself before it got a chance to normally effect you."

Leah stared at him. "You're saying that I've actually been getting my period, but because I'm a werewolf and I heal quickly, it hasn't actually shown?"

Carlisle nodded, straightening up. "Like I said, it's just a theory. However, now that you have a baby growing inside of you, your body will be working normally."

Leah shook her head. "This is all just… so much."

Carlisle nodded in understanding. "Would you like to do the ultrasound?" He asked her. Leah shivered.

"Yeah."

The gel was cool on her stomach and she tried not to shiver. This was not happening. There was no way this could be happening. She couldn't be pregnant with his child. She couldn't be pregnant, period! She didn't need this. She couldn't handle this. She couldn't constantly be reminded of him, of his lips and his hands and the way he had made her feel, couldn't be reminded of how hard she had fallen and how much it hurt when he left anyway.

She had been so utterly stupid, to think that nothing would happen. She knew it had to end, knew the lie they were living couldn't last. She knew he would leave for his imprint, knew that she was just something to pass the time. Why had she let herself be used like that?

"Leah," Carlisle said, his voice low.

She didn't want this baby. She couldn't have it. She would be a terrible mother. She had always wanted a baby- but not like this. She would get rid of it. She would.

"Leah," he repeated, and she looked up.

* * *

**Updates will be every day, because chapters are so short :)**


	2. Seth

"You're what?!"

She twirled the pasta around her fork. Seth stared.

"I'm pregnant," she repeated. Suddenly the fork was wrenched out of her hand. She glared at him.

"Leah, can you _please_ stop talking to me like we're discussing the weather? You're telling me you're _pregnant_ like it means nothing!"

"Why are you getting so worked up over this?"

"Wh- _why? _Leah, everyone knew you couldn't have children- you let us know, constantly. And now here you are, sitting there calmly, telling me you're pregnant with our Alpha's child! This is a very big deal. Very Big Deal, Leah. _Very big."_

"Alright Seth, I get it. Big deal."

"Very."

"I got it!"

They sat in silence for a little bit. Finally Leah said, "Can I have my fork back?"

Seth handed it to her. She continued eating her pasta until Seth spoke up.

"Are you… are you going to keep it?"

Without hesitating, Leah nodded.

"Even though Jake… he's with Nessie."

"Thanks," she said sarcastically. She faltered, then she said. "Seth… I debated getting rid of it. I really did. But… I saw it, on the ultrasound. It's _mine. _It's my baby. I've always wanted a baby, Seth. And I mean, why kill it, because I was stupid enough to sleep with Jacob Black and get attached? It's not the baby's fault that I'm an idiot. I'm not going to punish him or her for my mistakes."

Seth sighed. "Do you want me to help you tell Jacob?"

She shook her head. "No. But I want you to help me tell mom."

Seth grimaced. "That wasn't part of my offer."

Leah smiled, and Seth smiled, and then suddenly his arms were around her.

"Thank you for not freaking out. Well, not totally."

"I'm happy for you, Leah. I really am. I know you've always wanted this."

She buried her head in his neck. "Just think how much fun you'll have, picking out baby clothes and toys and cribs and all that! And all the fun you'll have baby sitting!"

Seth laughed. "I'm going to be the best damn uncle that ever lived."

She squeezed him tight. "I don't doubt it, Seth."

They were sitting on the couch, talking about Leah's plans and how she was going to tell Jacob when suddenly Sue came home.

"Hey guys, what are you two talking about, heads together like that?"

Leah looked at Seth, who squeezed her hand in comfort. She took a breath and stood, walking towards her mom.

"Mom… I have something to tell you."


	3. Sue

Sue could tell automatically that there was something wrong. "What's wrong, Leah?"

"Nothing's wrong…well, at least, I don't think so. Seth doesn't think so, either."

Sue, clutching a bag of sugar, looked at Seth. He nodded and smiled.

"Really, mom. It's fine. Leah and I have talked about it. We both agree that this is a good thing. Really."

Sue looked from one child to the next. Then she said, "Leah Clearwater, I swear if you don't tell me, this instant, you will not leave the house for the next decade."

Leah took a deep breath. Seth wrapped an arm around her in comfort. Finally, she said, "Mom… I'm pregnant."

The sugar fell from Sue's hands and fell to the ground, splitting open and spilling its contents on the floor. Leah stared at the white. Sue stared at Leah.

"You're… you're what?"

Leah couldn't speak, so Seth helped out by saying, "pregnant, mom. Leah's pregnant."

"Leah… Leah you're joking."

The old Leah would have stared into her face and spoken defiantly. This Leah, the one with two lives to look after, simply stared at the sugar on the floor and tried not to cry, because no matter how old you are, there's still some part of you looking for mommy's approval.

"No, mom. She's not."

"Leah! Oh Leah, were you thinking? You didn't know for sure you couldn't be pregnant, there's always room for exceptions, you can't just rush in without considering-"

Seth's arm tightened around her, but it wasn't the arm she wanted. She wanted her mother's arm around her, telling her it would be alright, because no matter how confidant she seemed, inside she was tearing herself apart with worry and doubt and she needed somebody to tell her it would be okay. So she wrenched out of Seth's grip and ran to her room, trying to concentrate on not crying.

Almost immediately after she slammed the door she started crying, clutching her pillow, rocking back and forth.

It wasn't long before Sue came in.

She sat on the bed and put a hand on Leah's head. Almost immediately Leah caved into her, longing for her mother's embrace to let her know she wasn't making a terrible mistake. Sue stroked her hair and rocked her until Leah's tears had quieted.

"Seth told me everything. Why didn't you tell me about you and Jacob, Leah?"

She sniffed. "Because I knew it would end. And it did."

"Leah… why did you be with him, if you knew he would leave?"

"It wasn't supposed to mean anything, mom."

"But it does."

Fresh tears poured down her face. "I don't want to talk about Jacob, mom."

"Alright, Leah, what do you want to talk about?"

"Are you mad?"

Sue shook her head. "No, Leah, I'm not mad. Shocked, certainly. Worried. But not mad. I'm sorry for how I reacted. But I've gone so long thinking you couldn't even bear children, and here you are saying that you're pregnant, and with Jacob Black!" She cut off. Leah shifted.

"I know it's been hard for you, Leah. But do you really think this is the time? You have your whole life ahead of you."

"Mom, is there ever a right time to have a baby? When you were pregnant with me, you had just been promoted! You could be in some big city now, with hundreds of employers in your care, but you went through with the pregnancy. It's not exactly like I'm going anywhere with my life right now."

Sue nodded, still stroking Leah's hair. It was starting to make Leah sleepy.

"I suppose you're right- about there never being a right time. I just want to make sure this is what you want."

"Yes, mom, this is what I want. It's not necessarily the situation I imagined, but this is what I want."

Sue nodded, then kissed Leah's head. Suddenly she got up off the bed.

"God, then we have so much to do! We have to find a room, we can probably clear out that room where we keep all the laundry, I think, and we can paint it and decorate and-"

Leah laughed, getting up and hugging her mom. All of a sudden Sue stopped.

"Oh God, Leah, I'm going to be a grandmother. I'm too young to be a grandmother."

Leah snorted. "I hate to break it to you, mom, but you're really not."

Sue looked at Leah. "Oh yeah?" Then she lunged at Leah, chasing her around the room until Seth barged in.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

Leah and Sue exchanged looks, and then they both lunged at Seth, who, despite being a boy, strong, and a werewolf, was no match for the other werewolf (albeit pregnant) and the woman (albeit older).

* * *

**Next up is Emily. **


	4. Emily

Leah was at the grocery store, her cart filled to the brim with food. People would have thought she was stocking up for a month. In reality, it was for the week. Life- and managing money- was a lot easier when she and Seth didn't eat like starving manatees. And now that she had two mouths to feed, she had to be even more conscious about what she was eating.

She was at the grocery store, poking around in the cereal aisle, when she heard a squeal from behind her. Turning around, she saw Emily rushing towards her. She stood there awkwardly as Emily, upon reaching her, threw her arms around her neck.

"Leah! Leah, your mom told my mom the news! That's so great! I can't believe you're actually pregnant!"

Leah stared. _Thanks mom. _Emily pulled away and looked into her face, gleeful. She was practically glowing, as if _she_ were the one having the baby. Funny, since Emily and Sam had already had two children.

"Aren't you ecstatic, Leah?"

Leah nodded feebly. She hadn't had this much interaction with her cousin in years. Emily, not noticing Leah's lack of enthusiasm, hugged her again.

"I can't believe this, Leah. It's everything you wished for! How does it feel, living your dream?"

Leah looked at Emily. Her _dream?_ Leah had had a lot of dreams when she was a little girl, and none of them had played out this way.

"Yeah. I'm living the dream, alright."

And then she left, leaving her cart, stocked full enough to feed a small country, in the middle of the aisle.

* * *

**I'm sorry it was so short. Sam is next!**


	5. Sam

A knock on her door tore Leah away from _The Match Game. _She padded over and opened the door, revealing a very awkward looking Sam Uley standing there, fingers drumming on the brick, his lip between his teeth. He jerked when Leah opened the door.

"Sam?" She asked, eye brows raised. He nodded, as if she might have thought he was someone else, and then brought his eyes to hers. Hesitantly he asked, "er… can I come in?"

She nodded, stepping aside. He walked past her, making sure not to touch her in the meantime. Leah followed him.

"What are you doing here Sam?" She asked. He turned around, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Are you alone?" He asked. Leah nodded. He took a breath.

"Emily… Emily tells me you're… you are… you're having…"

"I'm pregnant."

He nodded, his throat dry. "Yeah… that."

"And?"

Sam gestured, as if the words would come flying into his mouth. "I thought… I mean, we all thought you couldn't… have children."

"Believe me, Sam, no one is more surprised then I am."

"Then… how did this happen?"

Leah's patience was wearing thin. "Well, you see Sam, when a man and a woman love each other very much- or maybe they're just really horny-"

"Stop, stop! I mean how did _you _become pregnant? You weren't supposed to be able to bear children. Emily can-" He stopped, but not soon enough. Leah's eyes widened.

"_That's _what this is about! You're stupid goddamn imprinting theory has proved faulty, hasn't it? You thought you imprinted because I was barren and couldn't have children, and that you imprinted on Emily because she could give you lots of little Uley's to carry on this cursed wolf gene! You're here because you want fucking justification for leaving me! You want to make sure you're not the bad guy, want reassurance that leaving me was okay, don't you? You fucking asshole!"

"That's not true, Leah!" He protested.

"Why are you here, then?" She screamed. He didn't have an answer. "WHY ARE YOU HERE, SAM?" She shrieked, and suddenly she was flying at him, hitting his chest while he braced himself against the counter, but she tired herself out quickly and then she just collapsed into sobs against hit chest. He wrapped his arms around her, but she jerked away from his touch.

"No, I don't… I don't need your help," she said, tearing away from him. He followed after her, grabbing onto her arm.

"Everyone needs help sometimes, Leah," he said quietly. She sniffled, making her way to the couch. Sam followed, sitting next to her.

"What happened with you and Jacob, Lee?"

"What my Alpha and I do is none of your business," she said, but there was no heart behind it. She sighed.

"He told me it wasn't going to be long term. I knew it. He knew it. I wasn't planning on getting attached. It just happened."

"Why with Jacob? If you wanted a baby, Leah, you could have picked up some guy in a bar. You didn't have to sacrifice your heart."

"Sam, I didn't even know I could get pregnant, alright? I wasn't in it for a kid."

"Then what were you in it for?"

She hesitated. Finally, she said, "At the beginning, it was because I felt wanted. Desired, after so long. And then…" She trailed off, and Sam nudged her to start her up again. "I thought that maybe somebody might fight for me."

It was quiet for a moment. Finally, Sam said, "Leah, you're gonna find someone to fight for you, I guarantee it. But it's not Jacob Black."

She sighed. "Now you tell me."

There was silence. Finally Sam said, "Do you want to tell the pack?"

She sighed. "Not really, but I guess I have to, don't I?"

He smiled slightly. "It's like a band-aid. Pull it off fast and it won't hurt."

"That's a load of shit. It hurts either way."

"I know. But at least this way is quicker."

* * *

**Leah's not very Leah like attitude will be explained in due time, don't worry :)**


	6. The Pack

Leah waited anxiously behind the trees as the boys of the pack got changed, grumbling the entire time. Sam had ordered them all to come immediately, and to bring clothes, as Leah couldn't phase. They didn't know she couldn't phase, however. It wouldn't have mattered anyway- they weren't connected anyway. But Leah wasn't thinking about that. Leah was thinking about how much trouble this was causing already.

"Alright, Sam, what the hell did you call us all here for?" That was Paul, obnoxious as ever. Leah rolled her eyes.

"And why is Leah hiding behind the tree?" Jared asked. Leah cursed their advanced sense of smell. So much for the element of surprise.

"That's why we're here. Leah has something she needs to say. Leah?" He motioned for her to continue. Leah's throat was dry. It was hard just telling one person. But her entire pack (or what used to be her pack) was standing in front of her, looking really annoyed about being called away from whatever they had been doing, and she suddenly felt like how she had when she had to present her seventh grade speech to the entire school. She gulped.

"Uh… hi guys."

Embry nodded and Quil waved, but the others simply stared at her. She glanced at Sam. He nodded in support.

"So, pretty much why Sam… why I asked Sam to call you all here was because I have an announcement."

"We've gathered that from you standing at the front like you're present a project on forest animals. Can we speed it along?"

She glared furiously at Paul. He glared back. Finally Sam said, "Er Leah… your announcement?"

She shook herself. "Oh yeah. About that. Well you see, the reason we've called you all here today is because I wanted- well, no I didn't want to, but I figured I should- to tell you I'm pregnant."

There was a very pregnant (excuse the pun) silence, and then suddenly the whole pack burst into laughter. Leah and Sam stared at them incredulously, waiting until they had calmed down before Leah said, "What the fuck?"

Paul, still chuckling, said, "That was a really good joke, Sam, but how did you get her to play along with it?"

"It's not a joke, Paul," Sam said, his voice low. Paul smirked.

"Right, and I'm not a werewolf. Good one, Sam."

"Paul, it's not a joke. Leah's pregnant."

"It's useless, Sam. We had a good laugh. You're taking it too far."

While Paul and Sam argued, Leah looked around at the pack. Jared was watching the two, a slight smile on his face. Brady, Collin, and the newer wolves were talking amongst themselves. But Leah was looking at Embry and Quil.

They had joined Jacob's Pack shortly after the run down with the vampire royalty. They had known all that had gone on with her and Jacob. She wondered how Sam had contacted them, to get them to come.

At Embry's knowing look, she also wondered whether they had already guessed.

"Paul," Quil said, turning to the boy, while Embry still held Leah's gaze. "Paul, I don't think they're joking."

Paul shook his head. "You're in on it, too?"

Embry tore his gaze away. "No, Paul, we're not _in _on anything. Now stop being a dumbass. This is serious."

Leah stared at Embry in amazement. He was normally so quiet and soft-spoken- the fact that he had stood up to Paul for her touched her.

"Look, this is ridiculous. Leah, phase and get this over with. I'm tired of this."

Leah shook her head. "Are you an idiot? I _can't _phase, dipshit."

Paul rolled his eyes. "Then I guess I'll just have to make you," he said, and then he lunged.

It was only a split second, but in that split second every single nerve in Leah's body started buzzing, urging her to phase, and phase now. A growl escaped her barrier, but she gritted her teeth and fought it with everything in her. She had worked for years to get perfect control, and she wasn't going to forget about it, especially not now, with so much on the line.

Then Sam came out of nowhere, in his wolf form, jaws wide, growling in anger. He pinned Paul to the ground and nipped him in a few places. Leah watched the silent exchange and wondered what they were saying. Then Sam phased up, picking up the remains of his pants and putting them on. They didn't cover much, but Leah was grateful. She didn't think she could explain this with Sam naked in front of her.

Paul stayed in wolf form on the ground. Leah wondered if he stayed there because he was ashamed or because Sam ordered him to. He whined and Sam shot him a glare, and she figured it was the latter.

"Does anybody else have a fucking problem?" He asked angrily. She tried to remember the last time he had ever stuck up for her, but couldn't.

The rest of them shook their heads. Sam nodded to Leah, indicating it was her time to talk. Her heart was in her throat and she swallowed, her mouth dry. She located Quil and Embry again. They had become so much closer since they had joined Jacob's pack. Embry nodded in support and Quil grinned.

"I'm pregnant. No, it's not a joke. This isn't some elaborate scheme worked up by Sam and me. If you really want proof, go talk to Carlisle. He'll give you all the proof you need."

She took a deep breath. "I'm sure you're all probably wondering who the father is, right? I don't know if any of you knew what was going on before hand," she looked at Quil and Embry, who smiled guiltily, "but before Renesmee came of age, Jacob and I… well, I'm sure you can all figure it out. Anyway, he's the father, and I would appreciate it if none of you told him. He doesn't know yet, and I want to be the one to tell him."

Sam stared at all of them in turn. "Do you hear? Don't tell Jacob." Even though she wasn't part of his pack, she could feel the command weighing down on them, and, not for the first time, she was grateful Jacob didn't execute commands in this way. She looked at the other two who wouldn't be affected by Sam's Alpha command, but she knew Quil and Embry wouldn't tell, anyway.

"What does this mean?" Jared asked. Leah shrugged.

"Not much, to you anyway. To Quil and Embry, it means I won't be phasing anymore. I won't be in the pack. And it certainly means something to Jacob. Or at least, I hope it does."

There was silence. Paul whined, and Sam shot him a look that immediately shut him up. Leah would have felt bad for him if she wasn't so damn pissed off at him.

"So when's the baby shower?" Quil said, and Jared grinned and said, "I hope you don't expect me to baby sit." Embry was the first one to get up and clap her on the back, and then suddenly all the wolves were there, congratulating her.

She grinned, and widely. If she wasn't technically in their pack anymore, she could still count on them. They may fight a lot, but they were still her pack brothers, regardless.

* * *

**Next up is the Cullens. **


	7. The Cullen's

**I'm so sorry! I was gone all day yesterday, so here's the Cullen's, a day late. Who can guess who the next chapter is? ;)

* * *

**Leah had never felt so awkward at the Cullen's then she did then. Carlisle had said he needed to do a check up, so here she was, waiting in the living room while he set up the machine. She had wanted to do it at the hospital, but he had said it would be easier here- no one would ask any questions, which she supposed was the truth.

She wondered what was taking him so long. He was a vampire, shouldn't this be done by now?

She was sitting there, wondering what was going on, when suddenly Esme entered.

"Leah! Oh Leah, congratulations!" The vampire didn't hug her, but she smiled at her so widely Leah would have almost preferred a hug. She nodded her thanks, trying to burrow deeper into the couch, hoping to avoid any of the other vampires.

No such luck.

Alice was next. She floated in, smiling, and said, "Congratulations, Leah." Jasper, standing next to her, gave a little grimace, which Leah took to be a smile. She nodded her head at them, hoping Carlisle would be done vamps were good actors, but they were actors. She had come in between their perfect family- why would they be happy for her?

Emmett was next. He grinned at her. "Congrats on that bun in the oven, there, wolf."

Against her will, she smiled a little, at that one.

When Rosalie entered, she glared at Leah in contempt and then went to sit next to her husband. Emmett nudged her.

"Rose."

She ignored him. He said something to her, so quickly and quietly Leah didn't catch what it was he told her. She turned towards Leah, brown eyes blazing.

"I am so very, very happy for you, mongrel."

Leah would have been offended if she didn't understand. For a long time, she and Rosalie were in the same boat. They were genetic dead ends. There was no chance of Rosalie ever having children. Leah had had a miracle- no miracle was available for Rosalie. If Leah had been in Rosalie's shoes, she would have been pretty bitchy, too.

"Leah? It's all set up."

Leah was just about to head upstairs when the front door flew open, flying off its hinges.


	8. Bella

**YOU ALL SUCK. **

**Lol, pretty much all of you got it wrong. Jacob isn't until later, darlings :) some of you guessed Bella, but along with about 50 other guesses xD Congrats to Baron Hotshaft Von Hugenstein for being the only one to get it. She guessed Bella and Edward, which I'll count :)

* * *

**

Leah stared at the door- or rather, the empty space where the door had once been. Bella Cullen stood there, her eyes blazing in rage. Edward was standing behind her, a hand on her arm, holding her back. His eyes found Leah's, and she thought they might have been pleading- forgiveness or understanding?

"You _bitch,_" Bella screamed. Leah, never one to be overwhelmed- especially not by someone she didn't even like and wasn't in the least bit afraid of- raised her eyebrows.

"Excuse me?"

Bella's lip curled back in a snarl. "You heard me, you whore. You and my _best friend! _Jacob doesn't deserve this, doesn't deserve to have you chasing around him with some child, doesn't deserve his happiness to be monopolized because you guilt tripped him into being with you! He belongs with my _daughter, _you home wrecking, piece of-"

Leah had had enough. Since she had found out, she had kept her temper under control, with the brief exception of Sam. She had even tried to be forgiving- she hadn't snapped at Emily, hadn't wrung her neck in the grocery store like she wanted to, not even with Sam, who hurt her more then everybody- she had, although not forgiven him, given a passive response, because she had a baby now. She was absolutely terrified that, with all these hormones raging in her now because of the pregnancy, that her already quick temper would get out of control and she would phase. That was why she had been so submissive towards those she usually met with an iron fist and a tongue to match- it was all in the name of her baby.

But _this _was too much. She was tired, already, of being 'nice.' That wasn't who Leah Clearwater was. So she was going to take out all of her anger now- at Emily, at Sam, and, most importantly, at the self-righteous bitch standing in front of her.

_"Who the fuck do you think you are?_" She hissed. "I did not_ guilt trip _Jacob into sleeping with me, and, based on some of the stories _I've _heard, you can't claim the same. And as for me chasing Jacob around, that's not going to happen- another thing you can't say for yourself. Jacob's happiness doesn't need to be _monopolized- _at least _my _baby isn't going to be a half-bred freak!" With a strangled cry, Bella lunged at Leah, but Edward gripped her harder, despite the fact that his eyes were an odd shade of black.

"I'm not done with you, yet!" Leah shouted. Now she was on a roll. "Tell me, please, how I've done any semblance of _home wrecking, _please! Because as far as I know, Jacob is still with your spawn of a daughter. Jacob is probably with her right now, moaning_ her _name instead of mine! Jacob and me were together because we were lonely and because it wasn't supposed to mean anything, and it _doesn't." _She wondered if they could see through the lie. "If anybody is home wrecking, it's _your _daughter, because she's standing in the way of the family I never thought I would, or _could, _have. So why don't you take a step away from your perfect goddamn life and look into mine for a minute, would you? Because _Renesmee wins. _She wins! She wins, I lose, I get the short fucking end of the stick, as always. Because she gets Jacob, she gets the big house, she gets eternity with _my _baby's daddy by her side. So you can _shut the fuck up, _because despite everything, everything turns out fucking perfect for you, _again_."

Breathing hard, never taking her eyes off Bella's, she said, "Carlisle, we're doing this another day." She then shoved past Bella, who snarled at her. Leah growled back. When she was half way down the steps, she turned around, looking at Edward.

"I'm sorry. I don't mind you, although I really don't see what you see in _her._" Bella snapped at her. Leah ignored her. "I'm sorry I insulted people you love, but I'm fucking done."

Then she ran, until her breath came short and she needed to rest. Then she crouched down and sobbed for a few minutes, before she got up and made her way to the cottage where she was sure Jacob- and Renesmee- would be.

* * *

**Leah finally snapped, lol. The spawn is next, and then JACOB.**


	9. Renesmee

When Leah got to the cottage where Bella, Edward, and Renesmee lived, for a moment she debated turning around and putting this off a little bit longer. But she couldn't. She had to do it now. It had to be done eventually, and now was, really, the best time to do it.

Raising a hand, she knocked.

When the door opened, Renesmee stood there.

She was fully grown, hair- the same colour of Edward's- falling past her waist in ringlets. Leah longed for the time when _her _hair was that long. Her eyes were like Bella's, and, like Bella, they were staring at Leah in contempt. Although she would rather have all her teeth pulled one by one then admit it, she was beautiful.

"I need to talk to Jacob," Leah said, staring past Renesmee into the house. She blocked her view.

"I'm sure you do."

Leah glared. _"Now."_

Renesmee glared at her. Suddenly, she smirked in such a way that Leah wanted to smack it from her face.

"Go ahead." Leah stared.

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Because I still win. He's still my Jacob."

Leah wanted nothing more then to attack her, but instead she just shoved past her and into the little cottage.

The worst part of it all was that she knew she was right.


	10. Jacob

She found Jacob in the living room. He was sitting on the couch, clearly waiting for her. His eyes were uncommonly dark. Her breath hitched.

They stared at each other for a while. Finally he said, "Ness?"

She came into the room. He spoke to her, but his eyes never left Leah's. "Would you mind maybe going to your Grandpa's house for a bit? If you don't want to, you don't have to, of course." His eyes left Leah's to smile at her. She could have gagged.

Renesmee smiled and leaned down. "Whatever you like, my Jacob," she said, before placing a kiss on his lips. Leah knew Renesmee put on a show for her benefit. _How can I ever thank you, _she thought dryly.

When Renesmee left, Jacob turned to her again. He offered a Leah a seat, but she stayed standing.

"I guess… I guess you know, by now."

He nodded, his mouth pressed into a tight line.

"I kind of wanted to be the first one to tell you."

"It helps if you don't tell anyone else, first."

They stared. Finally Jacob said, "You're sure its mine?"

Leah glared. "Well, I've narrowed it down to you and the five other men I fucked around that time. Yes I'm fucking sure it's yours, Jacob!"

"The last time we were together was-"

"A month and a half ago."

"And you're only figuring it out now?"

"I've had sickness for a while, now. Excuse me for not immediately jumping to pregnancy, you see for a long time I was under the impression that my uterus was defective and that I couldn't have children!"

For the first time since she had entered, he got emotion in his features. "What the fuck, Leah? You get _pregnant_, when everyone thinks that's not possible, and then when it comes down to it, you tell everybody and their aunt, everybody except _me, _the damn _father! _What the fuck is that?!"

"What the fuck is that? _What the fuck is that? _I'll tell you what it fucking is, Jacob, alright! It's me being the most scared I've ever been in my life. Do you understand that? Leah fucking Clearwater, who isn't afraid of bugs or heights or saying what she thinks or vampires or _anything,_ is fucking_ terrified. _Do you understand that, Jacob? I've never been more scared in my life, no matter how I come off to others." She was fighting back tears now, because there was no way she was going to let herself cry in front of him. "I'm going to be raising this baby alone. I'm still living in my mother's house. And there are all these _feelings! _I want to cry and scream and laugh and swear and hit things and give up and persevere and confront my demons and run away from them, I'm happy and sad and angry and submissive, _all at the same time._ I don't know what the hell to do with myself! I've got Emily hugging me and the pack talking about babysitting and Sam is giving me advice and my mother is talking about cribs and baby toys and Seth is talking about being an uncle and that's all fine and dandy, but the whole time I'm thinking about how my baby won't even have a _father! _And your fucking stupid girlfriend's mother just completely chewed me out and all I want to do right now is phase and run far, far away but I _can't, _because I'm _pregnant._ I'm pregnant, and I'm scared, and everybody is too busy dealing with how _they _feel about my miracle pregnancy to wonder about how _I _feel about it!" And with that, Leah dissolved into tears, turned around, and ran out of the cottage.

Jacob caught up to her quickly. He stopped her and wrapped his arms around her and she caved into him because she loved him, and she needed him, and she was scared and she wanted comfort, and he smoothed her hair and whispered in her ear and he calmed her down enough to direct her to a rock and sit her down there.

"Are you alright?" He asked her gently. She nodded, embarrassed at her breakdown. He tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Leah… Leah, it's alright. I just wish you had of told me first, is all.

"Listen to me. I understand that you're scared. _I'm _scared. I'm terrified, and I'm not even the one who's pregnant! But this is a _good _thing. Think of all the times you told me how much you wished you could have children. Think of how great of a mother you'll be. Think of how much our child is going to adore you. I understand this isn't the situation you imagined this to be happening in, but its happening. And Leah, I'll be there for every step of the way. How could you ever think that I wouldn't be? I'm not just going to leave you completely alone with a baby, Leah, and that you think I would hurts."

She looked down, ashamed.

"This is a good thing, Leah. I promise. And don't worry about other people. Don't worry about Emily, or Sam, or Bella. You never did before."

She smiled slightly. "These mood swings are crazy."

"Leah, your mood swings _before _were crazy. I believe the proper word for these is _lethal."_

She glared, and Jacob laughed. "Besides, it's got us talking again. I've missed my Beta. Granted, you're not going to be my Beta anymore, are you?"

She shook her head. "Carlisle said I can't phase anymore. It'll kill the baby."

He nodded. "That's a shame. I'll miss you bossing me around and complaining constantly."

She snorted. "I just want to know who's going to keep you in line."

He wrapped an arm around her. "I've missed this, Leah. I've missed you."

"No you haven't."

"Sure I have." Suddenly he stopped. "Jesus Christ, Leah. I'm gonna be a dad."

"You're just coming to this realization _now?_"

He hit her lightly. "Seriously, Leah. I don't know how to be a dad."

"Neither do I, don't worry."

"Now is not the time to joke!"

"You just gave me a big pep talk. Can't you give yourself one?"

He sighed, rubbing his face with his hand.

"You know who could help you, Jake?"

"Hmm?"

"Your dad."

He looked at her. Then he smiled.

"I guess you want to tell him then?"

She shook her head. "That's your job. But I'll be there, too."

Jacob sighed. "Let's go, Leah. He'll have heard by now, anyway."

She snorted. "He probably heard me yelling at Bella. I'm sure the whole town heard that."

He grinned. "Let's go, mommy."

"That is going to have to stop, right now."


	11. Billy

The walk to Jacob's house was long. Why Jacob hadn't moved in with Renesmee yet, Leah didn't know, and she didn't want to. Jacob busied himself with the key while Leah stood there, suddenly feeling very awkward. She had no idea how Billy was going to take this.

Jacob opened the door. "Dad?" He called. Leah followed him into the house. They found Billy in the television room, a game on.

"Hey dad," Jacob greeted, walking over and sitting on the couch. Leah followed.

"Hi Billy," she said, smiling. Billy's stare let her know he knew already. Jacob evidently saw it too, because he said,

"Dad… we have something to tell you… I'm sure you already know."

Billy turned to his son. "I'm sure I have no idea what you mean, Jake," he said. Jacob turned to Leah. She urged him on with her eyes. Billy clearly wanted to hear it from his son.

"Dad… you see, Leah… she's… well…"

Billy turned to Leah, eyes dancing. "You better tell me, girl, else we'll be here all day long."

She grinned. "Your bonehead son knocked me up."

Billy shook his head. "You could've done so much better, Leah."

She laughed. "Don't I know it."

Jacob slouched, moping.

"Sit up straight, boy. And offer a drink- she has your bastard child to look after now."

Leah laughed even harder at that. Why hadn't she told Billy first? It would have been so much easier.

Jacob brought her in a glass of orange juice. She took it from him gratefully, smiling up at him. He grinned back, and she thought, _maybe we'll get through this, after all._

"So Leah, what are you going to do now?" Billy asked her. She looked down at her juice, running her pinkie along the rim of the cup.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. Billy nodded.

"Perfectly understandable. Now, if you need any help, I'm completely useless, so don't come running to me. That's what mothers are for."

Leah grinned. She spent the rest of that afternoon with him, laughing harder then she'd laughed in a while.

* * *

**One more chapter!**


	12. Leah

Leah had thought she had faced a lot of pain before. Even before the quick healing had taken place, her numerous injuries had hurt her a lot.

That was nothing compared to how she felt now.

"JACOB BLACK I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL CUT OFF YOUR GENITALS AND ENSURE YOU NEVER INFLICT THIS PAIN ON ANOTHER WOMAN AGAIN."

Jacob, standing next to Leah, holding her hand, winced at both her voice and her grip. "It's gonna be alright, Leah," he soothed her.

It didn't work. "Easy for you to say, you don't have a full grown child clawing their way out of your uterus."

Jacob was _immensely _glad about that fact.

"Alright, Leah, we're going to need you to push some more."

Leah let her head rest on the pillow. "I don't want to push anymore. Can't just reach in there and yank it out or something?"

Carlisle smiled. "I'm afraid not. Come on Leah. Push."

She pushed. She pushed again. She pushed some more.

It was still in there.

"Come on Carlisle, just put a lighter under there and smoke it out, or something."

Carlisle laughs. "I must say, you are by far the most amusing patient I've ever had."

"Well I'm glad _you're_ getting some amusement out of this!"

"Hey Leah, I guess this means our baby's going to be late for everything, right?"

She stared at Jacob. Finally she screamed, "NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR LAME JOKES, JACOB BLACK!"

Carlisle, with his advanced hearing, winced. Out in the waiting room, Billy laughed.

"I always thought she'd be good for him," he commented. Bella and her daughter glared.

Back in the hospital room, Leah was pushing some more.

"I will never push anything ever again, never in my LIFE," she said, finishing the last word with another push.

"Okay Leah, one more push, alright? One more big push," Carlisle urged.

"Is it really one more push or are you just saying that to get me to keep pushing?" She moaned.

"One more push, Leah," he said, and she gave one more big push.

Carlisle pulled the baby girl out and cleaned her up while Jacob wiped Leah's glistening forehead. Finally, Carlisle brought her over.

"Here she is," he said, presenting her to her parents. Leah took her gently, eyes glowing.

"Oh God, Jacob, she's beautiful."

He nodded his agreement. "She's the most beautiful thing I've seen."

Nessie, with her advance hearing, gave a _hmph. _

Leah rocked her daughter. "_You,_" she said, "are never going to phase. You are not going to be a werewolf. You are not going to imprint. You are going to love the old fashioned way. Do you hear me?"

Jacob laughed quietly. Leah looked up at him. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Are you going to let me?"

She glared. "I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want you to."

He smiled and kissed Leah's forehead, taking their daughter in his arms. "She's tiny!" He marvelled. Leah snorted.

"You didn't have to squeeze her out of your vagina."

He laughed. "This is true."

She looked up at them. She never thought she would see Jacob Black as a father, let alone of _her _baby. The past nine months had been surreal. It was like she was living in a dream. But this- this little bundle of pink- that was real. Her daughter was the realest thing she had ever seen. She was hers. All hers. Hers and Jacob. They were a family. They were a mismatched family, with a few extra pieces thrown in here and there (some not necessarily welcome), but they were a family none the less.

---

She could not believe how late she was. It was her daughter's first birthday, and she was bloody late! She was going to have to drive like a mad woman to get back to La Push in time. She tapped her toe impatiently. Why was this woman taking so long to bag her things?

"Hi."

She looked up suddenly. A young man was standing in front of her, with brown eyes and one of the most beautiful smiles she had ever seen. She stared. Why was he talking to her?

"I'm Brian," he said, holding out his hand. She stared at it.

"I have a year old baby and am still living in my mother's house," she blurted out. She clapped a hand over her mouth, wishing she could sink into the earth.

Brian laughed. "Was that supposed to throw me off? I, coincidently, love children. And mothers."

She smiled. "Then I'm Leah." She stuck out her hand.

He gripped her hand, holding onto it much longer then was probably necessary, not that she minded. "That's better."

* * *

**one. I don't know whether that birth was realistic. I'm sixteen, ergo, I've never exactly given birth. Plus, I slept through all my sex ed classes. I'm going off what I see on television here, people. **

**two. people like Brian don't exist. If you blurted that out to a guy, he'd be off quicker then you could say commitment. But it's my story, and I wanted Leah to find someone awesome, so I made someone awesome. Case closed :)**

**three. She didn't imprint, just in case anybody happens to think she does. Noooeeesss.**

**four. It's over! It's been a fun ride. I have another Blackwater story all planned out, it's just a simple matter of writing it down. Thank you all SO MUCH for your reviews, I really didn't think I'd get this many xD  
**


End file.
